A Love Potion Gone Wrong or Right
by Darksaber3434
Summary: One-shot May Challenge for: Love is in the Air: Amortentia.


**Author: **Darksaber3434

**Title:** A Love Potion Gone Wrong or Right

**May Challenge For:** Love is in the Air: Amortentia

**Prompt:** Motor oil, treacle, and soap.

**Pairing:** Fred/Hermione

**Additional Information:** Takes place after the seventh year.

**Author's Note:** Okay this is my first time writing a Harry Potter one-shot story. I do not own the characters that are mentioned in the story. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the people who direct the Harry Potter movies. I give credit to Harry Potter Wikipedia for the additional information about Amortentia. Song inspired by Miranda Cosgrove's Kissin' U song from her new album Sparks Fly.

* * *

Hermione Granger absolutely hated this time of the year in February. Everyone also got so whipped up about love being in the air and wondering what to get their sweetheart for Valentine's Day.

_Who is the brilliant git who came up with holiday Valentine's Day? _Hermione thought miserably when she heard her friend, Ginny Weasley telling her that her boyfriend Harry had planned on for the weekend of which February 14th just so happened to fall on.

"Since Harry got promoted at the Ministry he said that he has decided to take a few vacation days and go to Paris for the weekend," Ginny said breathlessly as she plopped herself onto Hermione's bed.

Hermione smiled. "That sounds lovely, Ginny. I hope you two have a wonderful time together."

"Oh," Ginny said with an evil smile. "I'll see to it that _we_ do."

Hermione laughed as watched Ginny get up and leave the room to go pack her bags for her romantic getaway vacation from the Burrow.

Out of nowhere Hedwig appeared in front of her window and hooted. Hermione closed the book she was reading and she opened the window to let Hedwig in and she walked over to her trunk and pulled out an Owl Treat and gave it to Hedwig who ate it happily. Attached to Hedwig's leg there was envelope addressed with her name on it and she pulled it off Hedwig's leg and flew off into the unknown world.

Hermione looked at the envelope for a moment and then she opened the envelope up and when she unfolded the letter the parchment had a divine smell to it. She thought it the parchment may have been some type of new scented parchment.

Hermione sniffed the letter again and muttered, "Motor oil, treacle, and soap. What a very odd smell for parchment."

This is what was written on the letter:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me tonight at eight o'clock outside by the garden where we shared our first kiss on Christmas Eve. I know you have been heartbroken at least a thousand times by my idiot brother Ronald. I promise you, Hermione, I will never break your heart if you give me the chance._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fred Weasley_

_Who do you care for the most? _a voice asked her inside her head. _You care for Ron and Fred._

_I love Ron like a brother, _Hermione thought. _We've tried to have a decent relationship, but we are just not right for each other. When I kissed Fred under the mistletoe on that Christmas Eve last year, I could feel something between us. _

Ginny entered the room and saw Hermione about to breakdown and cry. "Hermione," she said as she rushed to Hermione's side. "What's wrong? You look as though you are about to explode."

"I _am_ about to explode," Hermione said dramatically. "I just received a letter from Fred asking me to meet him out by the garden tonight where we shared our first kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas Eve and then I had a bunch of jumbled up thoughts come into my mind after I sniffed the letter-"

"You _sniffed_ the letter Fred gave you?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes it smells like motor oil, treacle, and soap," Hermione said. "The same exact scents that Fred smelt of when I kissed him under the mistletoe last year."

Ginny walked over and grabbed the letter and she sniffed the paper and said, "It smells like roses, broomstick handle, and Harry's hair to me."

"No, it doesn't," Hermione said as she snatched the letter from Ginny. "I still smell motor oil, treacle, and soap."

"Suit yourself," Ginny said as she left the room with a smile on her face. She knew what Fred had done, but she was not going to admit to Hermione because she did not want to risk Fred turning her into a tea cozy.

"Fred, I hope_ you_ have something romantic planned for tonight," Ginny said.

"As a matter of fact I do," Fred said as he grabbed a bottle of red wine and headed out to the garden, carrying a CD player with him and he pulled out his wand and lit some candles he had sitting out on the table and he set the CD player down.

Fred was about to sit down when he saw Hermione wearing a strapless black dress that reached her knees and a matching cloak that matched her dress and strapless black high heel wedges.

"Wow," he said. "You look _absolutely_ beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Fred," she said. "You look handsome."

"Not as beautiful as you do in the moonlight," Fred said with a charming smile as he offered Hermione a glass of red wine.

Hermione accepted the glass and then Fred turned on the music and then he held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione nodded and Fred picked her up and began to slow dance with her. "You remember when we first danced to this song?"

"Yes," she said as she self-consciously bit her lip and then Fred sighed. "Stop that," he said as he trailed his fingers down her back slightly. "You are ruining the mood when you bite your lip. That is supposed to be _my_ job."

Before Hermione could get a word in edge wise, Fred lowered his head down to her level and kissed her passionately under the mistletoe.

Hermione did not pull away when Fred kissed her. His lips felt so good on hers and she could just kiss him forever. Then she slowly broke the kiss and smiled breathlessly.

"Fred," she said.

"Yes?"

"Sparks fly, it's like electricity," she said as she looked up at him. "I might die, when I forget how to breathe. You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be. Time stops, like everything around me is frozen and nothing matters but these few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen. 'Cuz when I'm kissin' you, my senses come alive. Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find. Falls right into place you're all that it takes my doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you. When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense and all the questions I've been asking in my head. Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you."

Fred's mouth almost dropped when he heard Hermione reveal how she felt about him. "Hermione, there's something you should know-"

Hermione smiled at Fred and said, "Oh, I know what you did, Fred Weasley, but it's not the love potion doing the talking. I really do like you. Past loves they never got really far. Walls up make sure I've guarded my heart. And I promise I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me.  
But no one, no guy that I met before could make me feel so right and secure and have you noticed I lose my focus and the world around me disappears. I've never felt nothing like this.  
You're making me open up. No point in even trying to find this. It kinda feels like it's love."

**The End!**

_**Please comment and review! They are greatly appreciated. I would like to state again that this is my first one-shot fic I have ever written for Harry Potter. And vote for it at the Twin Exchange poll!**_

_**Much Love and Appreciation,**_

_**DarkSaber 3434 a.k.a. DS a.k.a. Saber**_


End file.
